Best Laid Plans
by FireSign
Summary: How Peeta stunned the public during the second interviews- it was a bold lie, but how did it come about?


**Title: **Best Laid Plans

**Summary:** How Peeta stunned the public during the second interviews- it was a bold lie, but how did it come about?

**Author's Notes:** I thought it might be interesting to see how Peeta came up with the idea of a pregnancy in _Catching Fire_, and this brief scene arose. I'm not sure if I _like_ it, as I feel it falls down from a narrative point of view. But it was an interesting exercise in seeing Katniss through Peeta's eyes and what he values.

I am a huge proponent of constructive criticism, so feel free to hit me with it. Really. Whether you're curious about something or strongly disagree with my assessment, let me hear you.

**Disclaimer**: Y'all know how this goes by now, right? I don't own the plots, characters or features of _The Hunger Games_ series. No profit has been made, except perhaps a small increase in my writing ability.

* * *

It is dark and silent in the bedroom. In the weak light of the waning moon, Peeta can just make out her shape standing beside the crib. In her arms is their daughter, who lets out a small whimper. Katniss pulls her closer and begins to sing; Peeta recognises the song from back home, and although he hasn't heard it in years he mouths along the words of comfort.

"She has nightmares like her mother," he says quietly, when the song is finished.

She turns, and for a moment he realises how young she is. The Games had beaten most of her youth from her, the rebellion and all it entailed finishing the job. But for this brief sliver of time she is as she should be.

"We all do, now," replies Katniss.

Silence again. There's so much to be said, but neither dares to speak. The infant stirs again, and this time it is Peeta who comforts- crossing the room, placing a hand on top of the tiny head, whispering promises of safety.

He meets Katniss's dark eyes and grins, just a small one. This is what should have been. Before it all came tumbling down.

He had planned to sacrifice himself to save her during the third quarter Quell. When it had not been necessary, when star-crossed lovers had been enough a second time, he was surprised. Later, rumours reached his ears of uprisings. So many uprisings. So much hope. Exterminated beneath the thumb of the Capitol. But at the time it seemed fair, or as fair as the Hunger Games ever were.

He had planned to back away, to let her choose Gale without guilt. He hated the other man, hated that he was more like Katniss than Peeta could ever hope to be. But things did not play out so dramatically in the real world; there was no Game Master manipulating the story. Public sentiment kept them together; fear encouraged a wedding to wash away the stench of rebellion.

He had planned to make her happy. He succeeded, to his surprise, for just over a year. It wasn't the big things. He couldn't stop the nightmares completely. Taking her- taking them- out of the public eye was impossible. He couldn't bring her father back from the dead or undo the damage that came after. Their happiness was smaller, and all the more precious for it. It came in cheese buns and sleepy kisses as the sun rose. Funny, silent communications read in a smile or a shaken head. And in a tiny little girl with dark blue eyes. Ivy. She said the name reminded her of her father, and Peeta had agreed.

He had planned to save the world. He thought that words could start another rebellion, a successful one. Quiet words, whispered behind closed doors. Loud words, yelled in anger. Words that challenged the Capitol without saying a single thing. That was when he learnt that the rebellion had never died, merely gone underground. He and Katniss both did what they could. But soon it was not enough.

He had planned to run away. All of them had. Katniss, Peeta and Ivy. Prim too, although her mother would never come. Run to the underground and take real action. But one day an explosion rocked the town; the building Katniss had gone in to five minutes earlier no longer existed. After awhile he began to notice the signs that Katniss wasn't really gone. He knew then that she wanted him to stay put, to keep their daughter in relative safety. He had abided by her wishes, as he always had.

And that is how they found themselves here.

"Shhh," whispers Katniss as she places the sleeping child on the bed. "Mama's here."

Hollow words, meaningless outside of this moment and this room. But it is the perfect thing to say.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They were woken up by Katniss's prep team. He was confused, briefly, before realising that it had all been a dream. She was still in his arms, dark hair tickling his nose and her warm breath against his chest.

"Up we get!" declared one of the team with false cheeriness; Peeta couldn't remember her name at the moment. His mind was filled with a mixture of that haunting dream and the memory of the perfect day that had led them here; not even the upcoming interviews could touch him at this moment.

The look Katniss shot him as she sat up was one of chagrin at being caught together and (he hoped) a little regret at not doing more to deserve that embarrassment.

Regretfully, Peeta stood up. One of the interlopers was attempting not to cry, with little success. He looked back at Katniss, reconciling the girl before him with the Katniss of his dreams. She came out the victor, as always. Even with the uncertainty in her grey eyes, like daggers to his heart. He hated to leave.

As the door closed behind him, Peeta smiled. The dream was still fresh. He knew how he would secure the public's favour. He would save Katniss.

.


End file.
